1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic unit for a hydraulic vehicle brake system having a slip control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydraulic units of this kind are intrinsically known. They have a hydraulic block to which an electric motor is mounted and secured with screws, with an end surface resting against a flat side of the hydraulic block. The electric motor serves to drive hydraulic pumps that are installed in the hydraulic block. The hydraulic block is usually a box-shaped metal component, generally composed of an aluminum alloy, in which bores are provided for the insertion of hydraulic components such as solenoid valves, hydraulic pumps, and hydraulic accumulators. Conduit lines let into the hydraulic block hydraulically interconnect hydraulic components inserted into the hydraulic block. With the hydraulic components, it is possible to provide a slip control, i.e. an antilock brake system, a traction control system, and/or an electronic stability program, also referred to as ABS, TCS, and ESP systems.